Video conferencing is quickly gaining in popularity due to, in part, the availability of free and/or high quality video conferencing applications. For personal computer or notebook based video conferencing, a camera may be placed on top of a monitor or built into the notebook screen for capturing video. In order for a person to be seen at the other end of the video conference call, that person must stay within the camera's field of view.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.